


In The End

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt in Louis mind that he loved Eleanor but he was starting to think he loved someone else too, someone like his best friend, someone like Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first Larry fic I ever wrote so no trigger warnings but all fluff! Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.

In The End

“This has been wonderful, Louis,” Eleanor said. Louis looked at her and smiled. They had been spending the week in Paris. Louis had just gotten home from the tour in America and decided since he had barley gotten to see his girlfriend he'd treat her to a week in France.

Pleasing Eleanor was always easy. She was just that kind of person. She was kind, smart, beautiful, and probably every man's dream. Louis was convinced he loved her and she loved him back. 

“Are you excited to go home today?” she asked him.

“Quite,” he said honestly. “I've missed my family.”

“Yeah, you've been gone for so long. It was so lonely without you, you know,” she said quietly. She was standing over by the window of the hotel looking down at the busy street below, as Louis was placing his clothes into his suitcase. 

“I know, babe. But I'm back now,” he said walking over to her and grabbing her waist. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her body and put his chin down on her shoulder.

“But you'll leave again. Next summer is going to be the same ordeal.”

“Let's just not think about it,” Louis said.

“Right, you're here now. And that's all that matters,” she said turning around to face him. He looked down at her and smiled. They leaned in for a kiss and then stood there for a while in each others arms.

“We should get going, don't you think?” he said.

“Yeah, we got a plane to catch,” she agreed. They continued to pack up all their clothes and by the time they were done the only way someone would have known they used the room is by the unmade bed and lack of towels in the bathroom.

They checked out and then got a cab to the airport. Louis was so excited to be going home he couldn't sleep at all on the plane. There was so much he was planning to do when he finally arrived home. He'd go and take his family out to lunch and then maybe take them shopping. He knew his sisters would enjoy that. Then he'd take his mom on a dinner just to two of them, catching up on things that he had missed the past few months.

But he knew that he would be busy with other things too. He looked over to Eleanor who was sleeping with headphones in. She was so cute, he thought. He reached out and moved a strand of her hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was rightly his as he was rightly hers. But even with that in mind he couldn't help but think that something in their relationship was off.

He brushed off the thought and then pulled out his laptop and decided to see what was happening on Twitter. He saw that Harry had been golfing and smiled at all the goofy faces he was making at the camera. Harry was wearing a black collared shirt and white pants. His curly hair was sticking out of the sides of his white hat. Harry looked good, really good. Especially in his golfing clothes, Louis thought. The way his strong hand sort of tugged at the collar of his shirt was kind of hot...and they way that he seemed to be playing around with a button as well.

Then Louis realized what he was doing. Harry was his friend and he was thinking about him like more than a friend. He blinked and snapped out of it. His fingers quickly scrolled past the pictures of Harry and before he knew it he could feel his eyes drooping. He closed his laptop and soon enough he was asleep.

Louis had been having these thoughts about Harry a lot more but he always brushed them to the side. Sometimes during a concert when Harry's shirt lifted up slightly, exposing the skin of his hip, Louis could feel himself starring and for some reason he couldn't help himself. It also happened when Harry wore his beanies and his soft curls were tucked up under his hat. Louis noticed how pretty Harry's face was. How green his eyes where, how soft his lips looked, and how stunning his smile was.

These thoughts were becoming a little bit frightening to for him. They were so gnawing and prominent. He had been doing all he could to push them out of his mind and into his subconscious because that's all he could do.

He woke up to Eleanor tapping him on the shoulder and soothingly saying, “Louis, darling, wake up. We've arrived.”

“Oh good,” he yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He got up and stretched once more before  
helping Eleanor with the carry on above them. They walked off the plane and into the London airport.

Eleanor looked at him and she felt her stomach drop. They were going their separate ways now. She was going back to her house in the city and he was going to hop on a train to Doncaster. He had just gotten back into her life just to slip out again. But there was literally nothing she could do except miss him. And she did. She missed him already.

He knew what she was thinking. She had been silent all the way through the airport. Just before they were about walk out to the street he stopped her.

“Eleanor, you know I'm only going to be visiting my family for the weekend, right? I'll be back. We have to start the recording sessions here in London on Tuesday,” he said hugging her tightly.

“I know, Louis. It's just hard without you here. It doesn't matter how long you're gone I'll always miss you,” she said tearing up slightly.

“Please don't cry,” he said kissing her forehead. He felt bad. He had been gone for half a year and they hadn't got to see each other too often. Even texting and skyping was hard because of the time difference and busy schedules. He had just gotten back so of course she was going to be emotional when he left her, even if it was just for the weekend.

“Would you like to come to Doncaster with me?” he asked suddenly. She looked up at him through teary eyes. Her eyebrows knitting together..

“What? No, Louis. This is time you have to spend with your family. I can't interrupt like that,” she said.

“Aw, but my family loves you. You wouldn't be interrupting,” he said with a smile. She smiled back thinking how she was so lucky to have him.

“No, Louis. I'm a tough girl. You need time alone with your family. I'll come with you another time,” she said wiping her face putting on a smile.

“You're sure?”

“I'm sure.”

“Alright,” he said. “Well, we should get going. I love you, Eleanor and I promise when I get back it'll be for a while.”

“I love you too.”

**

After Louis had spent the entire weekend with his family, he was happy to get home. He missed the comfort of his own home, his girlfriend, and his boys.

The cab pulled up to the side of the road and he pulled his suitcase out with him and made his way up to his flat. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

“Harry? Are you home?” Louis called out.

“Yeah, coming, mate,” Harry called back. Then Harry came around from the living room. Louis heart fluttered at the sight of him wearing just a pair of flannel pajama pants with his Calvin Klein boxers peeking out at the top. He looked as though he hadn't really done much. His hair was messy and he looked a little sleepy. He was so cute, Louis thought. And then shook his head pushing those thoughts away again. 

“Good to see you, Lou.” Harry smiled as he proceeded to help him drag his suitcase into the flat.

Once everything was put away and Louis was showered he plopped down onto the couch next to Harry. He sighed, having a long... 7 months. He was home and it felt nice to just sit down and do nothing in his own house with his best mate.

Harry turned from the TV to face him and said, “So, Lou, how was your trip to Paris, and then your trip to see your family?”

As Louis began to talk about his past week, Harry looked at him with happiness. He had missed him so much while he was away, even though he had only been gone for a week.

He listened to Louis talk about the things that he and Eleanor did together in France. He felt happy for Louis but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous as well.

All through the Up All Night Tour he had started to feel things for Louis, things that were starting to become harder and harder to control. But he was nervous. He didn't know if Louis felt the same feelings back. Sometimes he thought he had seen Louis' eyes fall from his eyes to his lips while the both of them were deep in conversation, hinting he was desperate for a kiss or felt his wandering eyes upon his body when he stepped out of the shower. But he never knew for sure if that's really what happened. Sometimes almost convincing himself that it was just his imagination and forcing himself not to get his hopes up.

After Louis was done telling him about his week, Harry asked, “So how are things with Eleanor?” A part of Harry was trying to make conversation with this question but another part wanted to know if Louis was having doubts. Harry mentally punched himself for thinking that and hoping that he did but it was honestly how he felt.

Little did he know that Louis was having problems with answering his question.

Louis sighed and replied, “Good, I think.” He smiled at Harry but deep down he was just confused. He loved Eleanor. There was no doubt about that...but he wasn't sure as to just how much he loved her. He felt bad thinking that because by judging the amount of tears she had shed when he left her on Friday to visit his family, he knew she cared about him a lot.

Then there were those annoying feeling he had for Harry which were becoming harder to ignore. Especially when Harry looked as stunning as he did with his perfect curls draped around his face. Louis felt himself staring and looked to the TV hoping Harry didn't notice.

All of a sudden Louis got tired. He murmured to Harry that he was going to take a nap and Harry responded by nodding.

Louis pulled off his trousers and then fell into bed, wearing just boxers and a plain white shirt.

**

He woke up to a rustle in the kitchen about four hours later. He looked at the time. It was about 6 o'clock in the afternoon. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. He sat on one of the stools next to the counter and looked at Harry with squinted eyes because lack of adjustment to the light.

“Hello, there,” Harry said smiling at Louis with a raw spaghetti noodle in his mouth. “How was your sleep? I hope I didn't wake you.”

“Good and you didn't,” he admitted and then lied. “Are you making spaghetti?”

“Yeah, I am. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up,” Harry shrugged.

“I am,” Louis said realizing that he had barley eaten all day.

“I also rented some movies that we can watch,” Harry said pouring a box of noodles into a pot of boiling water, turning down the heat on the stove, and then setting the timer for 11 minutes. Louis watched him as he lifted the lid to the sauce and stirred it a little. It made him smile without realizing it.

Harry noticed him smiling at him and looked at him confused.

“What?” Harry said smiling back. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”

This made Louis quickly blush and shrug his shoulders replying back, “I don't know. I'm tired.” Harry felt himself melt when Louis crossed his arms and then set his head down in them all embarrassed.

To change the subject Harry asked, “Would you mind helping me cut up a tomato for a salad?”

“Sure, I can do that, I think,” Louis said. Harry handed him a small round tomato, a cutting board, and knife. Harry was busy washing off some lettuce in the sink when he heard Louis groan in pain. He turned around to see Louis with his finger in his mouth.

“Are you okay, Louis?” Harry said with much concern. He went over and grabbed Louis wrist to look at where he had cut himself. “Aw, it's a small but it's bleeding pretty bad. Go run it under cold water while I get a band-aid,” he said while heading down the hall.

When he got back, Louis was drying his hurt finger with a towel. He held out his finger for Harry to put the band-aid on and Harry did so. After Louis' finger was nicely bandaged Harry pressed a small kiss to it without thinking. He looked up to see Louis' eyes looking at him. Things were silent for a little bit while they looked into each others' eyes. They could both feel themselves leaning in but none of the did anything to stop it and before they knew it they were kissing.

The kiss was slow and curious but as soon as Louis realized what was happening he pulled away. Harry opened his eyes and felt himself fill to the top with embarrassment.

“I'm so sorry, Louis. I-I don't know why I did that,” he said with a bright red face.

“It's okay, Harry,” Louis said, letting a small reassuring smile spread across his lips. He wasn't even sure it was entirely Harry's fault that they had just kissed. He wasn't even sure why Harry was apologizing.

They finished making their dinner and watched one of the movies that Harry had rented in complete silence. It was only 9 when the credits rolled up on to the screen.

“I think I'm going to go to bed,” Louis said to Harry.

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

“Thank you for the dinner and the movie.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Louis nodded and walked out of the room and into his bedroom.

Louis padded down the hallway, thoughts swimming around in his head, Why did Harry kiss me? He thought. Not that he didn’t enjoy it to. There was something different about it. It did not feel like a kiss you would just give to your friend, it was meaningful and careful, and too quick if Louis was being honest with himself. But still, he could not understand why Harry kissed him like that, unless Harry was having the same thoughts Louis had been having and only acted on impulse. Then it dawned on Louis. The way Harry was quick to apologize after the incident. How his cheeks blushed an adorable shade of pink after he realized what he had done. Harry liked him, more than a friend. 

Louis finally made it to his bedroom, still shocked at the realization that he had just made. Harry liked him, and as he continued thinking, made another realization. He liked Harry as well. As much as it scared him to think about it, it was true. There was no point letting the feelings he has been having hid anymore, even if they were strange and foreign to him. He knew what he had to do now, even though it was stupid to think that he and Harry could be in a public relationship, he wasn’t going to deny these feeling any longer. 

Just as he was settling into bed, lying his head against the pillow, one more thought crept into his head. Eleanor. He sighed, his heart sinking a bit. He knew what he had to do now. 

 

**

Louis moved his hand around his coffee mug nervously as he waited for Eleanor to show up. He hated himself for having to do this. If he could choose he would choose to love her unconditionally forever with no interruptions. But he knew he himself would never be happy that way.

The bell on the door rang as he looked up and saw Eleanor make her way across the diner and sit down at the booth. He looked across at her. She looked happy and he felt horrible.

“Louis, are you okay?” Eleanor said noticing his off put stare.

“No, Eleanor, sit down. We really need to talk,” he said.

“What's this about?” she asked. He swallowed hard.

“Eleanor, I have to break up with you.” he said at once. She looked at him and her face turned from concern to hurt. It only made him hate himself more. “And let me tell you, it's not your fault. You're a great girlfriend. You're wonderful and I love you.”

“Then why? What's the problem?” she said through tears that were beginning to fall.

“I've started to have feelings for someone else. Feelings that I just can't ignore anymore.”

“Who is it? Do I know them?” she asked. He looked off again. Louis wasn’t sure how to tell her who, especially since it was his friend, and not just his friend, but Harry. He was terrified of what Eleanor would say, but he trusted her and he knew that she would judge him for who he was. She had a right to know. He swallowed the lump in his throat before finally giving his answer. 

“H- Harry. It's Harry,” he muttered.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Yeah..” he said, looking up through his eyelashes to Eleanor’s face which, to his surprise, looked slightly understanding. 

“Oh..” she said quietly, looking back at him, her eyes soft.

“I'm really sorry. I hope we can remain friends because I really truly love you Eleanor.” He said looking into her eyes. Eleanor knew he meant it.

**  
Louis slumped back into the apartment. His heart felt heavy but his shoulders felt light. He walked into the kitchen where Harry was pouring himself some tea.

Harry noticed Louis' sad mood and asked, “What's wrong?”

Louis looked up and sighed, “Eleanor and I just broke up.”

“What? Why? I thought you said things were good.”

“I sort of lied. I've been having these feelings..” Louis said. Harry walked over him and sat down next to him on the stool.

“What kind of feelings?” Harry asked. Louis looked into Harry's green eyes, and Harry looked back into Louis' blue ones.

“The kind that are a little weird but I think I can get used to them,” he said.

“What do you mean?”Harry asked. He could not help but let the hope build inside of him. The hope that maybe Louis had feelings for him. He was hoping it wasn’t another girl that Louis was walking about. He was not sure how he could handle seeing Louis with someone else at this point, but he was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Louis fingers trail lightly over his jaw. He turned his head, locking eyes with Louis just as the older boy was leaning in ever so slowly, his eyes fluttering shut, and then their lips meeting. 

“I sort of have crush on you, Harry Styles.” Louis whispered after they broke apart, smiling sheepishly at the younger curly haired boy. 

Louis watched as Harry’s face lit up, his eyes gleaming, smiling so widely his dimple was showing, and Louis was so relieved when Harry finally spoke, just as quietly as he had “I have a crush on you too, Louis Tomlinson.”


End file.
